


Love’s in the Air Tonight

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if there was one thing she’d learned that none of the books or websites could teach her, it was to just roll with whatever she was feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love’s in the Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t intentionally write this in relation to “Let’s Build Some Dreams” even though the title comes from the same song and has similar subject matter. The argument could be made that they’re from the same universe though so feel free to use whatever head canon you wish :) Title from Kip Moore's _Hey Pretty Girl._

Sighing, she smooths her shirt, grinning as she hears the porch door slide open, his footsteps tentative against the slate.

For being exceptionally adept at being stealth, he’s had always had a noticeable presence to her. Even from across a room or, in this case, their yard.

The breeze kicks up in the warm summer evening, her hair blowing across her face. If she didn’t already know he was outside, she’d be surprised as he settles next to her on the chaise, tucking the errant strand behind her ear.

“I thought you were napping.”

His thigh presses against hers and, even after years together, it distracts her to the point that it takes a few minutes for his words to sink in. In fact, he’s beginning to look at her a little concerned, his eyebrows knit tightly together as his fingers skate down her arm.

“Or maybe you’ve mastered sleeping with your eyes open. Might as well get used to that feeling, I guess.”

“Might help us get through some of those long acquisition meetings.”

Stealing a handful of pretzels from the bowl next to her, she leans back, closes her eyes for a brief moment, determined not to let it turn into a power nap.

It’s not like they’re working with a completely new schedule. No, she’s pretty much got the whole “juggling multiple interests and projects” thing handled. It’s that ever since entering her fourth month of pregnancy she’s been unbelievably tired.

Exhausted.

And she hadn’t anticipated it.

From all the reading she’d done, it seemed as though you were supposed to be worn out in the very beginning of pregnancy. She’d barely slowed, even spending one insane day working regular hours at the office followed by an emergency bar tending shift at the club and, of course, her nightly duties gathering information and whispering in his ear.

But if there was one thing she’d learned that none of the books or websites could teach her, it was to just roll with whatever she was feeling.

It had led to more than one awkward situation of waking up and not being completely sure where she had fallen asleep, but she’d accepted it.

“No, not too tired at the moment.” Blinking, she tips her head towards him, popping one of the pretzels into her mouth. “The air conditioning just got be a little too much and with the breeze, it’s perfect out here.”

“You know we can adjust the A/C, right?”

She laughs, his eyes dangerously serious in the setting sun. “Of course, I do. Your daughter is messing with my temperature so much that the house would probably _just_ start to feel like the Sahara and I’d be ready for the Antarctic again. It’s better just to keep that consistent, I can deal. And really, I don’t want to you feeling like you’re going through male menopause or something.”

“Male menopause.” His lips are pressed together, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

“It’s totally a thing. One that you won’t have to worry about for _quite_ some time, but still a legitimate comparison.”

“I know, it’s just...” Shaking his head, he grins over at her, gaze drifting over her face down to her stomach and back again. “You’re amazing, you know?”

“Someone pretty awesome keeps telling me I am so I guess I’ll believe it.” She grabs a few more pretzels and looks up at the sky. “Maybe I should have it added to my business card: Felicity Smoak-Queen, IT department chair, all around amazing person.”

“Approved.”

“I’d like it listed on the website, too.”

She’s pretty sure she’s punch drunk now, but there’s something in the way his hand flexes high on her arm, how his left dimple comes into view as he smiles, that makes her want to draw out the moment. Because hell, she’s the one in charge of the damn website, but he’s looking at her like he’d write it on the moon if she asked.

“My office door could use some re-lettering while we’re at it.”

“I’ll make a list.” Stretching out, he completely settles on the seat, pulling her into his chest as he steals a pretzel from her bowl. “Mind if I stay?”

“Mmm...” She yawns, the wind chimes clanging behind them as his fingers splay over her rounded stomach. “I can always use a pillow.”

Chuckling, he presses a kiss to her temple. “Whatever you need to feel comfortable. Even if I have to play personal thermostat for it to happen.” His voice rumbles in her ear as she turns into him, her legs tangling with his. “Just let me know when you need to be warmed up again...”


End file.
